Falling Angel
by cielo-bambino
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a literal angel. His very presence makes peoples lives happier. Sadly, because he is quirkless, he is worthless. His best friend is his worst bully and he can never catch a break from the kids at school. He's just so tired of it. The day his ex best friend gives him some advice, he takes it. He jumps.
1. Fallen

"If you wanna be a hero that badly, there's actually a really good way to do it," Bakugou Katsuki slammed his fist on the table, small explosions sparking and burning the desk. "You can take a swan dive off the roof and hope you get born with a quirk in your next life!" Throwing his head back as he turned, the blond gave a harsh laugh. " _ _If__ your lucky enough that is, knowing you, you'd probably be born quirkless again. Eh, Deku?"

The entire class laughed at the said boy. Midoriya Izuku, also known as Deku to his classmates, was hunched over his desk. His hands clenched so hard he could feel them piercing the skin of his palms, teeth tearing into his bottom lip as he held back his words. He burned holes into his desk, just waiting for them to go away.

"To be fair, no one would miss him. Not even his mother. She would be glad to be rid of a quirkless son." One of the girls snickered into her hand, not giving much thought on what she was saying.

Izuku kept his head down until the voices faded away, the usual laughter and chatter giving way to an eerie silence.  
He felt sick to his stomach, every muscle was shivering as he forced himself up. With a glance at the window, he stared. The kids filing out of the school looked happy. Something he thought he would never be.  
A cool breeze brushed his cheek. Oh, so he had opened the window. Looking down, he stared at the steep drop.

Would it hurt? Probably not. He'd most likely pass out before he hit the ground.  
He clambered towards the window sill, hands gripping the edges as he pulled himself up to sit. Izuku's legs dangled over the edge as he closed his eyes to stop the tears from overflowing.  
Maybe if he did it, peoples lives would be better. Kacchan clearly didn't want him and his mother was just so __stressed__. She never said anything but the gaining weight and bags under her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

No one would miss him, at least not for long. He would be forgotten quickly. After all, no one cares for the quirkless. People who are born quirkless are weak, useless to a society full of superpowers.  
Izuku leaned forward, the wind caressing his cheek and running its fingers through his hair.  
Yes, the world would be much better without him.  
Tears flowed down his cheeks and he let go.

The wind rushed past him, tearing at his clothes as he fell. Even with eyes tightly shut, he could feel himself getting closer to the ground. Closer and closer, every passing second bringing him to his end. As he predicted, he quickly lost consciousness, the darkness consuming him.

As the teen's body fell, the back of his clothes bulged. There was squirming, like something alive was trying to get out. Blood could be seen soaking through his shirt and finally, there was a tear.  
His shirt tore open and feathers burst out. Great big bright wings fluttered open and flared out, blood staining the feathers.  
As the wings flared out, they wrapped around him like a shield. It was a last-ditch attempt to save himself, even while unconscious.  
But sadly, it was a bit too late. While Izuku was saved from certain death, he was not saved from injury. He hit the ground hard, a loud __crack__ of broken bones could be heard as the wings absorbed part of the impact.

The loud noise of his fall attracted attention from the streets, civilians looking over and staring on in shock. People were frozen. It was understandable, they would have never expected to see something like this on such a beautiful afternoon. There was a scream and it broke everyone out of their trance.  
They panicked, frantically trying to get help.  
"Someone call an ambulance!"

Izuku Midoriya woke up to darkness and pain. A harsh, constant beeping sound could be heard in the background as he tried to get his bearings. On instinct, he lifted himself up.  
Tried, at least. He couldn't even move without pain tearing him apart from the inside out.  
'Okay,' He thought to himself. 'Not trying that again...'  
His eyes cracked open and immediately shut again. It was so bright. It burned his eyes.  
'Where am I?'  
He thought back to his last memory.  
' _ _Oh__. That explains it'.  
Izuku wanted to laugh. He couldn't even kill himself right, how fucking useless did someone have to be to manage that?

He huffed, the closest thing he could manage to a laugh at the moment.  
There was a choked gasp and hands locked down onto his shoulders. "I-Izuku?"  
Ah, that was his mum. She must be worried.  
Guilt coursed through his veins. What was he even thinking? Just imagining what his mum had to go through made him hate his very being to the core.  
He forced his eyes open, the dull green meeting the bloodshot ones of his mother.  
She looks like she'd been crying.

With a strangled shout, she launched herself forward. "My baby!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as she pulled him as close as humanly possible.  
His hands twisted into her shirt as he felt himself begin to sob.  
"M-mum, I'm sorry I'm sorry imsosorryims-" He buried his face in his mother's arms, clinging to her tightly.

Izuku doesn't know how long he's been there, crying into his mother's chest, but he can feel the sharp pain of everything dull into an ache. He took in a shaky breath and went to go speak.  
"Mu-"

"Excuse me?" He was cut off by a doctor entering the room. The nurse's eyes scanned the room and once landing on Izuku, he looked relieved.  
"Hello Izuku, how are you feeling?" He asked, walking over to the bed.  
Izuku shrugged, regretting it immediately as pain raced down his back. He winced in pain and hissed.

The doctor, Dr. Iyasu (judging by his name tag), tilted his head in thought. "That's right. Izuku," He said, catching Izuku's attention and gesturing to his back. "Would you be able to activate your quirk? We need to heal the rest of your injuries but were unable to because it deactivated before you reached the hospital."


	2. Painful Hope

"Would you be able to activate your quirk? We need to heal the rest of your injuries but were unable to because it deactivated before you reached the hospital."

Izuku feels himself freeze at the words. The hands that were still on his arms, rubbing up and down stopped, fingers tightening ever so slightly.  
He can't speak, a small choked noise escapes his throat when he tries. His mother speaks for him instead.

"Sir, I'm sorry but Izuku he..." She trails off, unsure how to put it. "He doesn't have a quirk. He's quirkless." Her arms pulled him closer, the closest thing to a hug he can get while on the bed.

Visible confusion can be seen on Dr Iyasu's face, like he's just been told by someone that the sky was bright pink. "No, no, that can't be right." He shakes his head. "We have reports from people at the school and from the emergency vehicle about his quirk."

His mum continues to speak, but it washes over him like static. A quirk? Really?  
Could that be why his back is hurting so much, while the rest of him isn't? There's no other way he could have gotten out of that unharmed...  
The doctor said that it had deactivated so if he just...

Pain runs up and down his spine and he bites his lip so hard it bleeds. With a whimper, he feels something shifting in his back. His breathing picks up, the pain making him feel lightheaded.  
'Oh my god is that it oh my god what the f-'

There's a sound like a piece of cloth being rustled and all of a sudden he is filled with painpainpain. He hears two shouts and hands are on his shoulders. He feels like he's carrying a backpack full of lead and it's tearing into him with sharp, jagged edges.

A sharp breath is all it takes to get him to pass out, Dr Iyasu having frantically called one of the nurses over for her quirk (she could emit a gas that knocked people out, good for panicked or frantic patients).

 **｡･ﾟﾟ･ ~ ･ﾟﾟ･｡**

He wakes up again. At least it's different this time, he thinks sluggishly. Waking up last time hurt like a bitch.  
Izuku feels heavy, like gravity's pull on him has all of a sudden gotten so much stronger. But surprisingly, he was pain-free. Nothing hurt at all.

He cracks an eye open, grateful that the lights have been dimmed. His mother is nowhere to be seen, but Dr Iyasu is standing in the corner. Izuku watches him for a while, green eyes trailing lazily after the man in the white coat as he walks around the room. Dr Iyasu turns and his face practically lights up, the brown eyes behind his glasses becoming a soft amber.

"Izuku! You gave us quite a scare, huh?" The doctor chuckles, stepping over to his bed. "Here," He holds out a small brown bag. "Something to eat while I go and fetch your mother. We have a lot to talk about."

As Izuku looks down at the bag, Dr Iyasu turns and goes out the door. He tears it open, the sight of the food inside making his stomach growl.

How long has it been since he last ate?

 **｡･ﾟﾟ･ ~ ･ﾟﾟ･｡**

Izuku sits next to Inko as they face the three others. Dr Iyasu is there, along with two others. He sits with them, looking down to his knees as he fiddles with the edges of his hospital gown.

"Now, Izuku. I would like you to meet Dr Tomoko," He gestures to the lady on the left. She has light blonde hair. It shines underneath the light in here, like a glowing nightlight. "and Dr Kiyoko." He points to the other woman.

Dr Tomoko is the first to speak out of the two. "Hello Izuku, as Iyasu has said, my name is Tomoko. I work as a quirk specialist here." She nods at him, blue eyes meeting his own.

Dr Kiyoko is the next to introduce herself. After reciting her name, she moves on to why she is there with them. "I work as a nurse here, I'll be helping you to activate your quirk so Dr. Tomoko and Dr Iyasu can make sure you're all fixed up when you're released."

Directing his attention to Dr Tomoko, she presses a few fingers to the blonde's forehead. Together, the blue stains on the nurse's cheeks grow steadily darker as the eyes of the other turn a hot pink.  
"With my quirk, I can activate another quirk," She explains, bringing her hand back to rest with the other in her lap. "It only works if someone is willing, though. They have to agree with me for my quirk to work, so nothing will happen if you don't want it to." The nurse smiles, the pure, kind-hearted warmth in her eyes setting him at ease.

Izuku nods slowly, somewhat more sure of himself than before. They turn to speak to his mother, but he's still included in the conversation.  
Dr Kiyoko will be using her activation on him to get his quirk to show and the other two will be going over him, making sure everything is in order and putting together a profile for his quirk to be registered.

As the four adults talk, Izuku lets himself slip away. Everything has been happening so fast, he's had no time to deal with anything. He tried to kill himself, for fucks sake. But strangely, he feels... disconnected. Like there's a wall of thick glass separating him from acknowledging that what had happened actually happened to him.

A light touch to his shoulder brings him back to reality, his mother looking at him then pointedly looking over to the other three.  
'Ah. I guess it's time then...' He takes a deep breath and nods in approval as Dr Kiyoko motions to use her quirk on him. The gentle press of silky soft fingertips to his forehead sends power rushing through his body. It burns pleasantly under his skin, coursing his veins and warming him like hot chocolate on a cold day. Something clicks into place, filling holes and healing aches he never knew he had.

Something flares bright and there's a loud crack, then two great big white wings are unfurling from the boys back. A sense of complete calmness blankets the room and green eyes slowly slide open from when they closed.  
His eyes a green, but not completely as silver speckles are scattered throughout the dark green of his eyes. There's something strange lurking in the depths of his eyes. Something powerful, but not dangerous.

As he twists a wing around so he's able to see it, he marvels at their colour. Softly glowing feathers are thick and he digs his fingers into the warm mass. His mouth opens in a soundless breath as he traces the feathers. Pearly whites that end with a faint minty green, each feather has speckles of gold and silver that glint as they catch the light.

The four adults awaken from their stupor at the movement and then many things happen at once. Dark blue cheeks fade back to a pastel blue as Dr Kiyoko withdrawls her quirk, her job done. Dr Tomoko and Dr Iyasu advance, wanting to examine him and help.

The sudden approach of the two doesn't frighten him because somehow, he knows that they are good. Their intentions, their feelings, it's like their very soul is out on display for him to see. So, Izuku lets them come close, to brush tentative fingers against his feathers as he describes what he feels and the basics of his quirk. The knowledge comes to him naturally, as it came to a four-year-old when they first came into their own quirk.

The wings are heavy on his back, unused to the weight of extra appendages, but he feels lighter than ever. Because now he has a chance.

A chance at a better life, a chance to right all the wrongs. A chance at hope.


	3. Motherly Love

Izuku twitched from his position on the couch. His mother sat across from him, green eyes watery with unshed tears and green hair in a mess. It had been 3 hours since he had been discharged from the hospital and while he was relieved, he really didn't want to face the world at this moment.  
His wings were folded behind him, tucked in as tight as they could to save space. Each feather bristled with nerves as his mother smiled shakily at him.

He felt horrible. The previous elation of discovering his quirk had finally given way to the reality of what he had done to himself. What he had done to his mother.

"Izuku..." Said boy tensed and forced his head up to look at her, avoiding looking into her eyes. She brought her hand up slowly and he flinched, eyes closing. Sorrow and pain flashed in her eyes, but she pushed on. Soft hands cupped his cheeks, fingers brushing across the bags under his eyes. His eyes fluttered open and he stared into his mother's eyes. "Mum..." His voice cracked, "I'm so sorry."

His mother surged forward, arms wrapping tightly around him and pulling him to her chest and all he can feel is warm.

 **｡･ﾟﾟ･~** **･ﾟﾟ･｡**

Katsuki Bakugou doesn't know how to react. His head is bowed, hands clenching in a mess of emotions as the adults speak. Fucking Dek- no, Izuku Midoriya. It was because of him. Because the fragile motherfucker couldn't stand up against some fucking words.

The freak, even while quirkless, was supposed to be strong. Not strong enough to stand up for himself, of course, that's not how the world works. But strong enough to take everything loaded onto him! And it couldn't even do that! Deku decided to take a fucking dive off the roof!

The room is full of a mixture of adults. Police officers, school staff, his parents, the list could go on. Hell, there's even a minor fucking hero here!  
They surround him at all sides, pressing in with their words he doesn't want to hear.

They're speaking to his parents, but he knows it's meant for him as well. They surround him at all sides, pressing in with their words he doesn't want to hear. They're speaking to his parents, but he knows it's meant for him as well.

The words buzz in his ears and his teeth grind, anger bubbling just under the surface. The red-hot fury a familiar feeling in the face the total train wreck of watching his future go down the drain.  
He's been put on record, blacklisted. He'll never, not in a chance of hell, get into a hero class, least of all U.A.

Katsuki saw red, darting up with bared teeth, snarling at everyone. "Whatever, you fucking bastards! I don't see why this is my fucking fault anyways." He took one last glance at his parents and the pit in his stomach grew. His mother's cheeks were tear-stained, red-rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks plain for all to see. But his father... he just looked disappointed. Katsuki growled low in his chest and stalked off to his room, slamming the door with a loud bang that echoes through the room.

He paced back and forth in his room, hands popping in badly restrained anger. "Fucking whatever, fuck this shit." He huffed and threw himself into his bed, not even bothering to pull the covers away.  
Maybe if he sleeps, he'll wake up and find this is all just a shitty fucking dream. After all, there's no way this bullshit is actually happening. There's just no way.

And maybe, when he wakes up, the god damn voice in the back of his head that screams at him will shut the fuck up. It's not his fucking fault, damn it!

 **｡･ﾟﾟ･~** **･ﾟﾟ･｡**

Fingers card through soft green hair as her son slept soundly in her lap. Inko Midoriya gazed upon her son, the light of her life, her last reason she continued to live. And all she felt, the feeling that surged through her and left nothing untouched, was guilt.

Guilt for not helping him, not looking closer, not speaking. For not trying hard enough.

Years of ignoring healing bruises and hidden burns. Just clinging to those small threads of hope in her heart that she was just imagining things, that nothing was happening to her sweet, baby boy.  
Every time she would see the marks on his skin, the badly hidden red eyes that showed clearly that he had been crying. Telling herself that it was nothing, that boys would be boys.  
That everything would be fine.  
Well, she thought to herself bitterly, look where that got her. Look what it had done to her own son. Hands pulled him closer, hugging him close as he slept in her arms.

Izuku was the only thing she had. Hisashi, her (dare she call him that?) husband was gone. Has been for a long time. Not even a word, just a small deposit in her bank account and nothing else. He isn't here for her and Izuku, he never was. Her baby boy was all that she had left.

And they tried to take him from her. And she had let it happen. She was weak, letting it go after being assured by the school staff that 'nothing could possibly be happening and after all, kids will be kids and you know how they are!'.

Izuku mumbles sleepily, turning over and snuggling closer to Inko's chest. His brilliant, beautiful wings are curled into his back loosely like he's never felt more at ease.

A rush of emotion engulfed her as she looked at him. Her little boy, her son. But it wasn't guilt, no, it wouldn't be good to just wallow in guilt. She needed to be strong for her son. Determination flooded her every pore and she promised herself she would do everything she could from now on to help him. To let him flourish, to let him heal.

To let him fly freely.

 **A/N:**

i hope this was okay!  
i wanted to try out different characters so it might not be the best ^^;  
also, bakugou doesn't know izuku has a quirk and still thinks he's quirkless (he was already walking home)  
also i'm working on a power list for izu, does it look okay? I'm not the best at balancing ouch  
here are some of 'em!

\- Healing (Minor: Light Healing - small cuts, bruises, energy boosts. Middle: Spiritual Healing - serious injuries!. Massive Healing: Light Feather + Spiritual Infusion - heals permanent injuries

\- Aura reading (Can sense people if they're focusing on him specifically. Able to separate different auras to identify who a person is without looking, but it takes a long time to remember a specific aura.) And Soul reading (Reads surface feelings and intentions of a person. Can't really control it yet. Ties in with aura reading)

Protection: Works only for short periods of time, energy usage varies. manipulates the aura of a person to give them protection against damage or harm to their person.

these are just the abilities he has access 2 now. he'll be getting more 'combat' abilities later (when i can make em)

Also, thank you so much for the reviews! They're all super nic 333


	4. A Chance At A New Future

The days blur together after he's excused from the hospital. Izuku has a schedule to his days, but it's incredibly different from what he's had before that he feels unbalanced. All of this new information, all the different things about himself he's slowly learning and the world is making his head spin. He's learning things he never needed to know before, due to his quirklessness. Sure, he studied laws and regulations and absorbed information like a sponge before, but it's nothing compared to all the unspoken rules and obscure quirk laws that you're supposed to learn when you first come into your quirk.

Izuku takes to having his journal with him at all times, especially when 'training'. Around midday after lunch, Izuku and his mother meet each other in the living room to work through the list given to them by the quirk specialists at the hospital.

Right now, today is investigating his healing ability (or what little it could be - they don't know yet).

Dr Tomoko had made note of the 'healing' presence he emitted when his quirk was first activated (consciously at least) and she had advised him to practice trying to use it himself.

Izuku takes a deep breath and, at seeing the soft smile of his mother, he begins.

 **｡･ﾟﾟ･** **~ ･ﾟﾟ･｡**

Izuku's nearly half asleep, a soft rumbling in his chest as his wings curl around him until he jumps with a start. Eyes wide, he turns his head to find his mother who, standing in the kitchen preparing dinner, looks over in concern.

"Izu..?" She questions softly, placing the knife on the counter and walking over.

"U-uh, I, mum..." He fumbles over his words, unsure of how to put it. His wings twitch in nervousness and puff up behind him, giving it away. Inko wraps him up in a hug and he clings to her, calming himself for what he was going to say.

White, fluffy wings curl up around her as Izuku mumbles into her chest.

"About school, I don't, I don't think I can go back, I just can't, I won't be able to, I- I can barely go outside of the house anymore without losing it, I just-"

Words fall from his mouth in a jumbled mess, everything wants to come out, it needs to come out. It needs to come out and it's coming out now.

 **｡･ﾟﾟ･** **~ ･ﾟﾟ･｡**

Inko is a mother, admittedly a bad one up until recently, but she is a mother all the same. She has always been shy, passive, unwilling to stand up for herself or express herself to others. But she cares for her son more than anything else in this world. So, after knowing the full story of what happened, learning just what not only she had, but the teachers, other students, even her best friend had been ignoring, she burns. She burns with anger that is boiling.

Mitsuki called her, a week after Izuku is discharged from hospital. The other woman had been trying to call her ever since that day, but Inko had never picked up. But now, now she had things to say to the woman she had called her best friend.

Inko picks up the phone, her heart thudding in her ears and her blood running hot in her veins.

"Inko! Oh God, you've finally picked up! How is your boy? How is Izuku?"

Her words catch in her chest, she wanted to scream. Wanted to yell and cry and tear into this woman and say that she had raised a monster. But she couldn't, Mitsuki sounded worried, concerned and...

"Inko...? I know it's still recent but... would it okay to put this behind us? Water under the bridge, right? Katsuki has already been punished and-"

Oh. Oh. Images races through her head, Izuku's words, his feelings, his pain, everything. This needed to be dealt with, this needed to be said and it needed to be said now.

"Mitsu- Ah, Bakugou-san we need to have a talk."

 **｡･ﾟﾟ･** **~ ･ﾟﾟ･｡**

Her heart is thudding in her chest as the phone hangs up. Inko feels light as a feather, adrenaline coursing through her veins as she tries to calm herself down. Hands shaking, she places the phone down and makes her way to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea to calm herself down.

She doesn't know how long it's been, but she pushes herself closer against the wall when she hears the front door click open. Izuku calls out into the house, looking for her.

"Mum? I'm back with what you asked for..." He sounds uneasy. His wings, which were before tucked up into his back, flare out as he seems to pick up on... something.

The bags are dropped to the ground and he makes his way further into the house. Something leads Izuku straight to her and it seems that something has also picked up on her emotional state.

And she can admit, she's wrecked. Eyes red and puffy, cheeks still wet from tears that had been shed out of all those years of repressing her anger, her sadness, her guilt.

Izuku drops to his knees, distress and concern radiating off of him in waves as he looks over her. Nothing is wrong, not physically and it bothers him. He can't do anything to make this problem go away right away. He feels like a little kid again, standing silently at his mother's bedroom door as she cried herself to sleep late at night. Wanting to help, to comfort her however he could, to fight the nasty villain that made her sad but he couldn't. He can't fight this, he can only stand there and do nothing.

This time, he's pulling her in a hug. Arms pulling her close to him and wrapping her up in a feeling of calm and safety. His wings shelter them both from the world as they curl around them, acting as a shield. The want to protect, to comfort, Izuku's feelings surge through the air as if it's something physical and she knows that she would do anything for her son if it means that he's happy.

Calmer now, Inko wipes the tears from her face and smiles. The anxiety, the fear, all those messy feelings clouding her judgment and making her so afraid were washed away whenever she looked at her son. And before she can stop herself, she says the words that could change their lives forever.

"Izu, baby, how would you feel about getting away from here?"


End file.
